Ways to Annoy Minecrafters
by Hollyleaf Rockz
Summary: We all know how fun it is to annoy others. So why not Minecrafters? Each chapter contains 50 ways to tick off your favorite Minecrafters including Awesomestar, Sky, CaptainSparklez, and more, get ready to annoy!
1. Chapter 1

Oh my StarClan I need to stop writing new stories before I finish my other ones! So story update, I am continuing my Cops n Robbers story, Brutal Betrayal will most likely not be getting a new chapter anytime soon, Minetuber Survival Guide is still going, Stories of Lapis Lake and Dark Summer will be updated soon. So yeah...

Enjoy!

* * *

50 Ways to Annoy Minecrafters: Awesomestar

1. Whenever she mentions StarClan, slap her and scream "STARCLAN ISN'T REAL!"

2. Steal her TNT sword and blame it on Betty.

3. Give her cat-based nicknames like Kit-Kat, Kitty, Fuzzy, Etc.

4. Meow at her for five minutes, then ask her to translate what you just said.

5. When she walks into a room scream "INSOMNIA!" Then cower in a corner.

6. Constantly ask her why she hates Herobrine

7. Give her a squeaky mouse toy for her birthday/Christmas

8. Ask her if she's dating Deadlox. Scream "LIES!" Regardless of her answer.

9. Spray her with water every time she swears/does something bad.

10. Kidnap Atlantis and demand something stupid in return.

11. Tell her that you like her brother more than her.

12. Ask for his number.

13. When she tells you he's dead run away screaming that Awesomestar is a murderer.

14. If she just started reading a book, rip it out of her hands and read the ending out loud. (Bonus points if it's the final book in a series)

15. Borrow her car, crash it, then blame it on Coloredstrike.

16. Ask her if she wants catnip.

17. Don't take no for an answer.

18. Tell her that you thought Insomnia was an amazing person.

19. Scold her for no reason, then scream when she opens her mouth.

20. When she's in cat form, try to pet her.

21. Ask stupid questions about cats, don't stop until she punches you.

22. Tell her that Spongebob is an annoying show.

23. 'Accidentally' smash her favorite guitar.

24. Yank her cat ears when she is sleeping.

25. Cover yourself in fake blood and run into an important Sky Army meeting. Claim that Awesomestar tried to kill you.

26. Give her a flea collar. Make sure that it has a name tag. If she refuses to wear it, start crying until she does.

27. Sing the most annoying songs you know at the top of your lungs, when she yells at you to shut up, scream that everyone heard what she and Deadlox did last night.

28. Break her game systems, all of them.

29. If she's mad at someone, (other than you) yell 'CAT FIGHT!'

30. 'Accidentally' break her other guitars

31. Elbow her in the stomach really hard whenever Deadlox is in the room

32. Offer to take Atlantis for a walk during hunting season.

33. Comment about her terrible parkour skills.

34. Let a dog loose in the Mineshaft.

35. Steal her phone and change her contacts.

36. When she speaks, look around wildly and ask 'Do you guys see the cat girl?"

37. Spatter the walls and ceiling with red paint. Go inside, then run out screaming bloody murder.

38. Get a black cat as a pet, name it The Better Awesomestar. Carry it everywhere.

39. Team up with her for Survival Games, confront Mitch and Jerome, leave her to die.

40. Rip up her books and use them as confetti.

41. Ask her if she took her medication.

42. Delete her recordings of Supernatural.

43. Steal her Red Bull.

44. Tag along on her dates with Deadlox, claim that your bringing your own date. Bring your imaginary friend.

45. Ask her for favors, all the time.

46. Demand that she attend your tea party. Make sure she has something important to do. Threaten her until she does.

47. When she's in cat form, throw her off your roof, claim that you wanted to see if cats really land on their feet.

48. Play Arrow Roulette, but shoot her on purpose

49. Make stupid cat puns all the time. For example: 'Meow are you today?'

50. Do the things on this list and actually survive. (She hates that)


	2. Chapter 2

50 ways to annoy Minecrafters: Sky

1. Call budder gold.

2. Get a pet squid and name it Gold.

3. Carve squid patterns in his butter.

4. Throw him into squid infested waters.

5. Tell him that MineClan is planning to assassinate him.

6. Tell him that Dawn is leaving him for Jason.

7. Force him to play EJM Ultimate Trolling with you.

8. Don't do the map and just record him failing.

9. Give the recording to Awesomestar so she can post it on MineTube.

10. Tell everyone about the time he was caught singing 'I'm Sexy and I Know It.'

11. Remind him constantly how Awesomestar pretty much fucked up his life.

12. Tell him that Dawn is cheating on him with Deadlox (This one counts double because it will piss off both him and Awesomestar!)

13. Refer to him, Bodil, Ssundee, and CaptainSparklez as 'The Sunglass Posse'.

14. Blame him for EVERYTHING.

15. Break the 4th wall, then have Hollyleaf Rockz yell at him. (This one is really fun because she'll yell at him for hours.!)

16. Read Skylox fanfics out loud for his bedtime story.

17. Read Awesomelox fanfics for his bedtime story.

18. Refuse to read to him because he is a 'old man who should be able to read by now.' Emphasize the word old.

19. Read any fanfic out loud to him. Refuse to let him leave until you've finished. (bonus points if it's a reader insert and you insert his name in!)

20. Convince him that Dawn is angry him because he forgot her birthday, everyday.

21. Tell him that Awesomestar is planning to murder his recruits, then laugh when he gets panic attacks around her.

22. Yell 'JASON DOESN'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE!' Whenever Sky screams "JASON I'M STARTLED!"

23. Pull an Awesomestar by letting him be kidnapped by squids.

24. Respond to everything he says with: "That's what Sky said."

25. Break the rules written in Minetuber Survival Guide.

26. Buy things with his credit cards.

27. Remind him of the stupid things he had to do in Minecraft Truth or Dare.

28. Steal his butter and replace it with squid ink sacks.

29. Cosplay as Loki and hit him with your staff.

30. Cosplay as Thor and have Awesomestar play Hammer Time at random intervals. When it plays, hit Sky with your hammer.

31. Dress as Herobrine and scare him. ( Make sure AS isn't there, she hates Herobrine and will attack him on sight.)

32. Remind him of the 'Enderlox insistent'.

33. Ask him if his father was a cloud. (You know, his name is Sky, there are clouds, screw it, you won't get it.)

34. Show him this list.

35. Use this list as a checklist of mean things you need to do to him.

36. Shoot him with a nerf gun.

37. Duck tape a target to his face, then shoot him with a nerf gun.

38. Lock him in his room without any butter.

39. Address him as 'Lord Sky of Minecraftia, god of Butter, and the ultimate hero.'

40. Ask him if he knows about Awesomelox.

41. Tell him about what Awesomestar and Deadlox did last night.

42. Laugh as he flips out and starts yelling at them.

43. Chase him around with an axe, screaming: "I WILL WIN THE HUNGER DEANS!"

44. Tell him how useless gold is.

45. Introduce him to your BSFF. Best Squid Friend Forever.

46. Steal AS' teddy bear and give it to him.

46. Send him a Howler full of profanity.

47. Go into his closet, then run out screaming that you found Narnia. When he runs inside, lock him in.

48. Tell him that you're expecting your Hogwarts letter, then start crying when it doesn't come.

49. Join Ssundee, AS, Bash, Seto, and Ant and cosplay as the members of the USS Enterprize!

50. Lose his butter turtle on purpose.

* * *

I am not going to update for a while because I literally LOST my family's turtle and my mom, and my two older sisters are REALLY mad at me and I am really upset and feel horrible about it. I am so sorry. Turtles are Sky's favorite animal too! I am a pathetic excuse for a Sky Army recruit...


End file.
